Microsurgery has been studied and introduced as a medical optical instrument in various surgeries which uses a surgical microscope to observe an affected area.
In such a microsurgery, a stand is required to install a surgical microscope which is a weight and accessory equipment such that the surgical microscope and the accessory equipment are stopped and maintained in a desired position.
In general, in such a stand, a center portion of a link unit is rotatably coupled to a holding unit using a parallel link, and at the same time, a surgical microscope is installed on one end portion of the link unit, and has a balanced structure having counterweight installed on one end portion of the surgical microscope to counterbalance a weight of the surgical microscope of another end portion of the surgical microscope around a rotating point.
Since accessories, such as an assistant scope or a video camera, are installed in a surgical microscope, an overall balance adjustment operation is carried out by changing a position of a counterweight according to its weight such that a balance between a surgical microscope and a counterweight is caught.
It is required to completely maintain a balance of both sides of a horizontal direction and a vertical direction of a surgical microscope to stop a surgical microscope and its accessories to a desired position, however, complete balance adjustment of both sides of a horizontal direction and a vertical direction of a surgical microscope of conventional stand is not performed easily.